Blackened Chains
by Sephant
Summary: Naruto is seperated from his team on a mission only to go missing. A friend of Tsunade's sends her a message saying that he has taken up residence in a temple. Being to overjoyed, she doesn't read the rest and sends Team 7 right away... Chapter 4 up !
1. They Begin to Wrap

**A/N: Welcome, welcome to my first Naruto fic! I do hope this turns out good and I say I have high hopes for this in the future. For my other readers, do not worry everything should be updated soon. This is based after chapter 311 in the Naruto Shippuden manga. Thank-you for reading this note and please enjoy the read!**

**Disclaimer: You would NOt want me to own Naruto, trust me... so there for I don't**

**_Reading Legend_**

_normal_

"talking"

_thinking_

_SHOUTING_

Expressing/Exaggerating

_Blackened Chains_

_Chapter 1: They Begin to Wrap_

_Most people would never listen to the whispers of the wind or the cries from the ocean. We only listen to ourselves as we tackle the word called 'life'. For if we are to open an ear to those silent voices we would lose the ability to exist amongst others. So lock the listeners up in a cage and tie the horrible blanked chains on their bodies as they struggle to teach us what's right._

Naruto stretched lazily in his bed as he awoke from another strange dream. He couldn't remember what it was exactly about, only the small memory of chains clattering against each other remained.

Walking into his small kitchen, he prepared a small cup of instant ramen as he tried to wake up. Last night was funny but hectic with Sai's nicknames and seeing everyone again. To say the least he was so happy to see all his friends again, even if they were just quick hello's they meant a lot to the boy. He felt like he was separated from his family for a long time, much longer than two and a half years. But it felt odd, as if the wait wasn't over yet. As if he wasn't back with his family just yet.

* * *

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently at team 7's meeting place, the old red bridge. Sai sat on the railing, smiling as usual not really minding the absence of the two other teammates. It was an early morning after all, and Naruto had a way of sleeping in.

"Good morning everyone." Yamato asked lightly as he walked onto the bridge. "Huh? Where's Naruto?" he asked looking around noticing that the loud ninja was not present.

"That what I want to know." Growled Sakura as she tapped her foot angrily. "Oh, Yamato-sensei, where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's still recovering but don't worry, I'm sure that he'll be fine in a few more days." Sakura nodded and leaned against the rail by were Sai was sitting.

The group waited another twenty minutes before the sun-kissed ninja arrived. "Morning." He yawned out still tired. He stopped in mid-step as he felt the murderous rage surround Sakura. He yawned again. _I'm too tired to think up an excuse…_he thought. "Sorry Sakura-chan. I'm just really tired today." Sakura calmed down and yelled out a "Don't do it again!" as she stormed off the opposite way that Naruto had come.

* * *

Team 7 wandered around Konoha doing petty tasks for the people and pretty much wasting their day. Sakura wasn't happy in the least and even Sai seemed a little ticked off. Naruto however, didn't complain or yell or anything. He was just too tired. He felt like he had run a billion marathons and then had to run another with each step he took. It didn't make sense, why was he so god damn tired?! He sighed in frustration as he scratched his head. He really wanted to go home and sleep but he knew that Yamato would insist that they all work together and get to know each other better. "To improve our teamwork." He would say.

Yamato noticed how much slower and tired Naruto was today. The boy didn't act like he had had a bad sleep and no bags **(1) **hanged from his eyes. As far as he could tell, Naruto looked healthy and should have been bouncing around or at least complaining but the silent boy had barely uttered a word, as if he was even too tired to do that much.

Sai had noticed it too, but left it alone. He was still new to the whole 'friends' thing and he felt that Naruto needed some space. Every once in a while, Sai would help Naruto with an easy task, the boy unable to do it. Withier it was painting straight or helping get a cat down from a tree, the blond struggled. The new member was shocked when Naruto hadn't even complained about his help almost allowing him to help with everything. Yes, Sai knew something was very wrong with Naruto.

Sakura, at the beginning was too bust complaining. But as the day pressed onwards, she noticed how she was the only one doing so. She then started to notice her old friend lagging behind in his share and how Sai would help him with easy things. Sakura, being Sakura, began to worry for her friend as he seemed to struggle more and more. The hadn't stayed out to late and even though meeting everyone took awhile they still got to bed at reasonable times. At least she did. The kunoichi asked Naruto if he was alright and he just smiled and answered that he was just a little tired. Sakura just couldn't understand it, how Naruto was so obviously exhausted yet his body showed no signs of being tired. _What happening to you?_

* * *

As the day dragged on, the blue-eyed boy felt more and more tired. Sai walked beside him and the other two in front of him. He could feel the worried glances from Sai. Naruto was, after all, his first real friend ever since his brother's death. The boy wonder sighed as he tried to speed up, only to get a tad dizzy from the quickened pace. The 'root' member quickly grabbed his shoulder to help Naruto stabilize.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked quietly, not wanting to alert the others.

"Y-yeah." Naruto breathed out as his dizzy spell ended. His breaths came out in small pants and his body began to sweat. He shivered as the wind blew at him gently. "Just, a little tired." Sai nodded but kept his hand on Naruto's shoulder as they continued to walk.

Task after task was completed and the sun would soon be setting as the team began to head back to the hokage tower. Naruto was breathing heavily but ignored Sai's offer to lean against him. He was not weak! But even so, Naruto began to have his doubts as the world seemed to swim in and out of his vision. His body felt like it was freezing but all the sweat told him otherwise. The ninja's steps became less certain as he worried if he was stepping were he thought he was stepping. He saw Sai pass him and smiled sadly. At least if he was going to drop, his teammates wouldn't see.

* * *

The entire grouped stopped as they heard a soft thud from behind them. They all turned around, hoping that they had heard wrong. But lady luck was not with them today. There, on the hard dirt road laid an unconscious Naruto who was still shivering and breathing unevenly. Sai, being the closest quickly kneeled by the boy's side and picked him up slowly. The orange and black clothes were drenched in sweat and Sai could feel the heat come off of the body. Sakura quickly ran over too him and checked Naruto's pulse. It was quick but slow, always changing its pace.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" Sakura shouted, getting a quick nod from the other two. The pink-haired girl led the way as Sai carried the sick boy.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Sakura arranged a room and had Sai make sure Naruto was comfy as she went to get some supplies and Yamato went to alert Tsunade. The once cold member watched the boy's chest as it rose and fell unevenly. His face was creased with worry as his friend seemed to suffer in some unknown way. Yesterday he was just fine, jumping around and laughing and just being Naruto. Why was it that today was so different? Why was it that it had to be Naruto?

* * *

He could hear the sounds of something clanging and rubbing against each others. The sound seemed to cool his nerves and warm up his cold body. The sound was so familiar but he was sure he had never heard it before. There was something about those chains that was so different from all the others. Something that wasn't quite right.

He felt pressure being pushed onto him, as if something was trying to enter him. He cried out in pain as the thing rammed itself against him. Over and over he screamed as it tried to force its way into him.

"Please stop!" he cried out, tears streaming down his face. He screamed again as it rammed itself with more force. He felt his body twist and turn, trying to escape the blunt assaults. He ended up in a small ball-like structure. The thing, whatever it was wrapped itself around him, trying to morph its way into him.

In the distance, Naruto could hear a small, sharp sound. It was the chains again. He could hear them as clear as dawn as they rang in the empty void that he was stuck in. His body curled up more as the sounds grew louder. The thing wrapped itself around him tighter, enfolding him like a blanket. It felt so strange to him now. It radiated fear as the chains came closer, Naruto felt like he needed to protect his once attacker. The chains stopped right in front of him. He could no longer hear their beautiful chimes and rattling links. It felt like everything was holding its breath. The thing tightened its grip on Naruto as he felt a presence reach down to him. It hovered over their bodies flinching away as Naruto hummed softly. He heard the chains rattle as if calling something, and the pressure was released from him as the thing slowly left. As he stopped humming, now all alone, he whispered a soft good-bye and fell into a calm, peaceful sleep.

* * *

To say that Team 7 along with Tsunade weir freaked out was an understatement. Not long after the other's had arrived and Tsunade had started checking over Naruto had the boy started screaming. His body leached around and pressed into the bed as he screamed in pain. Everyone held their ears at the horrible sounds that escaped the teen's lips. They heard him cry out, asking for something to stop. The screams soon died as Naruto now held himself in a tight ball, blues eyes wide-open and filled with fear. Tears streamed down his face and he looked so, horrible. Sakura couldn't stand to look at his torn face.

His hands had somehow reached up to his face as he cried softly, small mummers and hums escaping his weeping lips. Soon, all movement ceased as the boy let out an audible sigh. Tsunade rushed over to his side and felt his forehead. She drew back quickly. He was on fire!

"Sakura! Get the medicine for dealing with fevers now! He has a really high one so get the good stuff!" The shaken kunoichi nodded and rushed off to do as her master instructed. The sannin checked over Naruto's body, slowly unfolding him. Tears still stained his usually cheery face and he would sniff every now and then. As Sakura prepared the medicine, the older women watched as the boy moved in his sleep. He lay on his back with one hand stretched just a little passed his head, and the other just below it. Naruto looked like a small child who had just had a horrible nightmare.

Tsunade propped Naruto up against her, causing him to stir. Placing the small tea-like cup to his lips she watched as he cool blue eyes slowly fluttered open. "Naruto, I need you to drink this okay?" the boy nodded and she slowly poured the medicine down his throat. Naruto gave a weak cough as leaned up against the woman.

His eyes flickered open and close, Tsunade, being so close noticed the dull shade that had glazed over them. He was well beyond a normal fever. "What happened?" he asked voice hoarse and raw. His grandmother figure hugged him gently. He coughed lightly. "Old lady?" Tsunade nodded as the voice spoke again. Naruto leaned heavier onto her, his already weak body growing weaker.

"Shh, its okay Naruto, just go back to sleep. Okay?" She felt him nod and she slowly placed him back down on his bed. "Make sure to sleep well okay?" she told him, holding back her tears.

Naruto's blue, fever-filled eyes looked back at her with worry. "Are you… okay?" he asked slowly.

"Ye-yes, I'm fine. Just get some sleep okay?" Some tears fell down Tsunade's cheeks. Naruto raised his hand, catching the falling drops.

"Sorry…" he said quietly, falling asleep.

"Idiot! I should be the one to say that!" the women shouted. After all, she had seen him a lot today and never thought about checking on him. "I should be the one who's sorry…"

**Story Notes**

**(1) I believe that is what they are called. It those purple/black circles that form around you eyes when you're tired.**

**-I apologize for all the scene changes, there won't be as many in the future...**

**Alright! First chapter down! Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far and let us see where I take us next!**

* * *


	2. As They Expand

**A/N: Wow! So many reviews! -dances- Well, I hope you enjoy this sorta filler chapter. I wanted a little more build up but my mind says f' it and so now I'm getting into the mission (well that's next chapter...). This one is a tad confusing and I apologize for any spelling/grammer errors. Also, re-check the 1rst chap, I edited the authors note hoping it would make more sense. Thanks as always!**

**To Reviewers: I love you, and I love the alerted/favorites guys too! You really made this chapter come out faster!**

**_Reading Legend_**

_normal_

"talking"

_thinking_

_SHOUTING_

Expressing/Exaggerating

_Blackened Chains_

_Chapter 2: As They Expand_

_To a normal person, chains are a sign of imprisonment. A sign of a sin that cannot be undone. That is why they cringe in fear when they hear the clatter. However, a listener see's the chains as connections and allows them to grow inside their skin. They feel that even though they are chains, they are not what the humans see and thus, the blackened chains bless them with their funeral rings._

* * *

Naruto breathed slowly in his fever induced sleep. He had tried to open his eyes earlier but it felt like they were glued shut and he eventually gave up. He could tell by the pain in his arm and the soft dropping sounds that he was hooked up to some sort of IV bag. He let out a shuddering breath as he tried to distract his wondering mind. He didn't want to be in the infirmary alone, where horrible smells and sounds linger.

He opened his mouth in an attempt to shout to alert someone that he was up but only a hoarse whisper came out. His lungs burned and his body felt so cold. Naruto attempted to move his stiff arms, only to get them to drop back beside his body. He felt trapped, unable to move as the cursed sounds of the IV bag tormented him.

The blond didn't want to believe that he was in the hospital by himself, that he was hurt. The more he struggled to move his body, the more he wanted to cry out for help. The boy tried to keep his mind off of his predicament, but it would only distract him long enough until he heard the IV give another drip. _Why, why is no one here?_ He asked himself. _No one loves me…_ he shook his head. This was not the time to be depressed!

Naruto finally opened his eyes and wished he had never done so. Now, he could see the IV bag and see the white walls of the room. Why did he feel so intoxicated? _Please, don't leave me!_ He cried out as he felt tears well up. _Don't leave me here!_ But no one could hear the teen's thoughts because he was alone in the room. No nurses, no friends, no family. That horrible feeling of separation hit him full force and he wanted to cry out, but his body refused to listen to his orders.

It was probable around then did he hear their sound. It was soft and delicate. He listened to it, not wanting to lose the sound that felt so important. Naruto's eyes began to feel heavy as he continued to listen but he would not allow himself rest. He had to hold on; he had to hold onto that sound. And, as he arched his back, forcing his arms to move, he felt the IV patch rip out and the bag fall. He reached out the window, towards the sounds of dancing black chains.

* * *

The first thing Sakura noticed when she entered Naruto's room was the lack of said idiot. The other was the shattered IV tubes and the tipped over bed. And finally, she noticed the drops of blood that littered the room.

* * *

"TSUNADE!" she shouted out, forgetting her manners. The hokage was not too far behind her and came running into the room. She too gasped at the sight. The far corner of the room was covered in blood and Naruto's bed lay on its side the blanket died red as well.

The two women quickly ran over to the now open widow, Tsunade shuttering at the amount of blood, her old phobia coming back to haunt her. Sakura leaned over the window, wincing at how coated it was in the sticky red substance. "NARUTO!" She called out; hoping to hear him, or better, see him. Surprised glances from the people below were all that greeted her. Tsunade called her anbu and gave them orders to find the boy.

"If you come back empty handed, it will be the end of you!" she warned. The anbu gulped and with that, began their search.

"Master…" Sakura called.

"Yes?" she whispered out.

"Please allow team 7 to also look for Naruto, he is our teammate!" The older women nodded, her eyes fixed on the bloodied corner.

"Just make sure to hurry and have Team 8 help as well, they have good tracking abilities." With a quick nod, the pink haired kunoichi headed out to scramble her team and friends.

* * *

Naruto hid silently in one of Konoha's several alley ways. He could still feel the constant run of blood that dripped like tears from his eyes. The last thing he could remember was reaching towards something, something important. Suddenly that thing reached out and forced itself into him as he fell out the window. It was because of this that he could no longer stand to look at any one and had hid in the alley. They all looked like corpses and it frightened the teen.

The blond boy gave another shudder as he resisted the erg to vomit. The crimson tears flew endlessly and soon all he could smell was his accursed blood. But this was not what bothered him. No, it was the feeling of 'it' inside him, wiggling around and stretching throughout his entire body.

"Leave…" the boy ordered. "Leave. Now…" he felt the pressure build up like it had in his dream. "LEAVE N OW DAMN IT!!"

Then… he felt his back explode as his blood burst from his spine **(1)**. He let out a silent scream in pain as he felt his blood thicken into a chain that was coiled deep inside him. Naruto felt it tug, as if trying to pull his somewhere. The thing inside him pulled him the other way. He wanted to trust the 'thing'. It felt more relatable, as if it knew what the cursed chain wanted. Naruto screamed again, the air rushing through his lungs as more chains replaced the blood that now littered the alley walls. He could hear voices shouting as the sound of footsteps reached his ears.

_No. Stay away! _He muttered, backing up as the chains rattled against themselves. _I don't want them to see this._He felt his breath escape him and his body run cold as the chains forced themselves into his body, sealing up the torn back. Vomit rushed through his burning throat as he felt the chains coil inside him. Naruto leaned against one of the blood covered walls as he felt the cursed things disperse inside of him.

"Naruto!" the sun-kissed boy heard. "Naruto where are you?!" It was a gruff sound followed by a dogs bark. A dark shadow made itself known in his head. He felt the stupid thing wrap clawed hands around his brain. It applied little amounts of pressure around it.

"Naruto!" a female this time, one he recognized very well. More pressure was applied and he felt his body go slack as his mind began to rest. He could no longer feel the chains that sung soft tunes inside his head as the strange thing that had got inside him relaxed his tense body.

"Naruto-kun!" He could just barely hear the voice.

_Hinata? Wait, who's Hinata? _The boy thought as other memories began to tumble down. _Na-ru-to? Who's Naruto?_ Pain filled his body and he cried out.

"I'm Naruto! Right?! I'm him right?!" his body shook as his mind twisted in turmoil against the thing inside him. "Get out. Get out. Get out, get out, get out GET OUT!" And with all his strength, Naruto rammed his head into the wall beside him, feeling the presence seep through the gashed marks from the hard stone. He watched in amusement as the strange black liquid leaked out. "That's right, I'm Naruto!" he said to himself, an insane grin spreading across his face.

"I'm Naruto." He whispered quietly as he spun circles in the strange goo. The chains inside him were forgotten and he could only stare gleefully as he continued to play with it.

* * *

Team 7 and team 8 searched frantically for their friend. The anbu were able to detect that Naruto had not left the village but that wasn't too helpful. Akamaru couldn't smell him any were and Shino' bugs had yet to return to him with good news. Hinata and Sakura searched together as the Hyuuga used her blood line to try and find his chakra. Yamato and a fully healed Kakashi searched in the same area and Sai spoke with the people for any signs.

It had already been two full hours and the group was starting to get extremely worried. The room that Naruto was in showed signs of excessive bleeding but there was not tracks of it outside of the room in sight or smell. Everyone was calling out his name, hoping to catch some sort of wind from the missing boy. Then, everything stopped in the village as a bloody scream erupted in one of the far corners of the village. The team all sped off into that direction as they heard the same voice shout out other words, all slurred together. They soon reached an alley way and the smell of blood washed over all of them. Shino stared down at the entrance to the alley, seeing thousands of dead bugs. Hinata had tears run down her face as Kiba gripped his nose, stepping back and forth. Slowly, Kakashi began to walk into the dark way **(2)** and one after another, the others followed.

There, in the centre of the bloodied mess was a giggling Naruto. The team watched in shock as He squished a strange black liquid between his fingers. Said liquid moved and twisted, as if playing with him back. Sakura gasped as she saw the large gash that decorated the teen's face, blood streaming down from the wounds.

Naruto slowly looked up at his friends, his eyes changing from gleeful to a harsh glare. The black liquid twisted around and the team stood in fear as the sound of chains filled the alley. The boy hissed along with the chains, watching as Hinata and Sakura stepped back. Kiba was visibly shaking and Shino stood unbelievably still. Only the two jounin and Sai held their ground.

"Naruto…" Kakashi whispered, approaching his student. "It's me Kakashi." The hissing and rattling died and the liquid dropped.

Kakashi, where had he heard this name before? He looked up at the man, confusion filling his eyes. "Ka-Kakashi?" he asked, his voice wavering. The man nodded. The boy looked to the side and looked back up at him. "Sensei?" Another nod. The boy blinked as his mind slowly began to remember things. He raced his bloodied finger and pointed at the group, listing each person's name as his finger reached them. He was met with nods all around and he once again looked at the red stone beneath him. He then pointed at himself. "And, I'm Naruto, right?" the questioned shocked the group and Kakashi slowly nodded.

Naruto held his hands out and the strange liquid gathered into his hands, taking the form of a bird. "Na-ru-to." He spoke softly, petty the pure black birds wings. A smile spread across his face. "That's right, I'm Naruto!" the bird moved its head in a nodding motion. He turned back to his friends, all wearing shocked faces. "I can't wait to kill you, Naruto!" and the bird exploded in his hand, as the boy looked up at them, eye's filled with blood lust.

* * *

A young adult watched as a small pebble cracked in his hand. He had long, dark purple hair that hung around his body. His face was sharp and pale and he wore a light purple kimono. His pale, blue eyes watched as the pebble soon turned into sand and blew away from the wind. He looked up at the sky through the small window in his room. Everything was stone and it resembled a prison. Chains were wrapped around the man. However these chains were black and if one peered closely, they would see that the chains came from ripped openings of the man's flesh.

"I can't wait to kill you, Yusumi!" he whispered out, a smile spreading across his face.

* * *

Team 7 stood silently in front of the Hokage. The women watched as Naruto tilted his head, wondering why everyone was looking at him oddly. After he had said the disturbing line, the boy had passed out and the blood evaporated into a black smoke. The anbu blocked of that side of town. A few minutes later, Naruto had woken up with no recognition of what had happened. Seeing as how his body was fully healed and Kakashi was back, Tsunade had gathered them to give them a new mission. Though she was worried about sending Naruto, she knew that he would go no matter what she did.

"Alright, this is a simple mission. I need you five to go to the small village of Cain. It's only three days from here. Once there you will pick up a package and bring it back to me. It is very important!" the sternness in her voice silence Naruto as he was about to ask if it was some debts or money. "You are to leave at once and Naruto." The boy turned around as they began to leave. "Don't push it." The boy huffed and sped after his team. He was glad that Kakashi was with them again, but he knew that Yamato would have to stay with them.

Tsunade watched them head towards the gate as she called in Team 8. "Now, I want to know, in full detail, what you saw when you found Naruto and what state you assumed him to be." The team nodded and began.

**Story Notes**

**(1) Manly around the spine since it is a bone and can not bleed...**

**(2) What I call an alley...**

**-Yusumi is a name I made up right off the bat. If it means something, please share.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i can say that things will definitely get interesting after this. This one is confusing but everything will make sense eventually...**


	3. Cling, Clang, Pain and Rain

**A/N: I am SO SORRY about taking so long! My inspiration sudenly died out on me and I became something akin to a ghost with this story... but I'm back and I'll try hard (really hard) to update soon. Especially sense I figured out how to write this chapter! This was probably the only one that I had to think from scratch, the next few already have a planned course. Woo~**

**Special thanks to: FumetsuKaji, Hawkgirl90, xxsmilesRayrayxx, Evaljily (I love silent hill!).**

**Super Special thanks to: Lonely Kitty; who has been with me sense day one, back when I only did poems. You are truly awesome and your reviews are like balls of happiness to me. **

**Once again, sorry for the wait.**

**_Reading Legend_**

_normal_

_"talking"_

_thinking_

_"Though talk"_

_SHOUTING_

Expressing/Exaggerating

_Blackened Chains_

_Chapter 3 Cling, Clang, Pain and Rain_

_If there is one truth amongst those who are listeners, it is the sound of the chains. They can hear it from themselves and from others. Oh how they adore the funeral rings of clattering chains._

* * *

Naruto really wanted to punch something and punch it hard. They were only a day away from Cain and yet he was still getting the questionable looks and worried eyes. It was really starting to piss him off.

_If one more person asks me if I'm okay, I'm going to punch them in the face. _He growled out as he clutched his fists. _Just one more..._

"Naruto?" Naruto was sure god was laughing at him. "Something wrong?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME NOTHINGS WRONG!" The angry blond shouted at poor Sai, forgetting his earlier, mental, threat. "Jeez! What's with everyone." He asked, leaving Sai an unanswered question.

"Are you sure nothings wrong?" Of course the teen would never let it go. Naruto sighed in defeat as he decided the best way in having the question dropped was to ignore them and... speed off ahead.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura shouted as the blond teen speed off ahead of them. "Jeez, you'd think that he was a kid or something." She commented, giving off a small air of maturity.

"I think he's just tired of us pestering him. We have been doing it straight for the past two days now..." Kakashi stated feeling a small tinge of pity for Naruto. "It must seem really strange for us to be all worried." He sighed into his mask "It's not like he remembers any of that..." The others nodded solemnly as they watched the blond doing flips and smiling ahead of them. Just enjoying the freedom of being outside. Kakashi smiled sadly "It's not like it would change anything any ways. That's just how Naruto is."

"I guess..." Sakura's own sad smile accompanied Kakashi's. "I guess you're right Kakashi-Sensei."

* * *

The village of Cain was small but busy. The whole town was like a market and people swam through the crowds. Naruto was shocked by all the different things that the merchants sold. Even Konoha couldn't compare!

Naruto was crazy happy when Kakashi and Yamato agreed to let them venture around the village as they picked up the package. Though the blond was a little dishearten to learn that he had to stick with Sai (of all people), their reasoning being his last fainting spell. Though the teen wanted to argue, especially since he fared so well the last three days, he couldn't deny that Sai's company was pleasant. The fainting had given Naruto a small tinge of fear and he didn't want it to happen when he was alone.

"Alright! Let's go find some ramen!" The boy cried out as his partner just smiled and nodded.

Though the ramen was no where near as good as home, Naruto still enjoyed every drop. Sai ate only a small pork bowl while Naruto allowed himself to dance along the menu. There was just so many choices here that the teen had a hard time narrowing it down.

* * *

The sun was setting as the crowds slowed their pace as they headed back home. Naruto was still talking about how amazing the ramen was while Sai listened intently, giving small answers and comments.

_Ching..._

Naruto halted in his speed talking as he turned his head in the direction of the noise. Sai looked at him questionably.

"Naruto?"

_Ching..._

He could feel Sai's eyes on him, but he didn't care. Naruto could feel himself reaching out towards that sound as something squirmed inside him.

"Naruto what is it?"

_"Can you hear me, boy?"_

Words now accompanied the soft sounds and Naruto took a step forward. "What?"

_"Oh I see, still a new born..."_

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruto who are you talking to?" However, Sai's words landed on deaf ears. Naruto could feel the world begin to distance itself, all that mattered was that voice.

"Who, who are you?" He was sure that Sai had said something, but it was blurry, as if he was far, far away from him.

_"Yusumi..." _The world swam back into focus, the strange blank white that he had entered dissipating around him.

"Yu-su-mi..." he repeated quietly as an unknown exhaustion took over his body, making his world turn black as Sai cried out once more, catching his now limp body.

* * *

Sai was uneasy as he stood still, waiting for Naruto to snap out of his trance. However when the boy started speaking as if someone else was their, his worry grew. The tall blond's eyes seemed to grow more and more vacant. He seemed to grow more and more exhausted as the 'conversation' drove on and Sai was repeatedly trying to get his attention. His attempts were fruitless and Naruto appeared to be ignoring him.

Sai was about to reach out towards his companion when the boy's legs suddenly gave out. Pushing himself forward, Sai was able to catch the now unconscious teen and quickly checked his breathing.

Sai relaxed as he felt the even breaths. Unlike last time, it seemed normal, just exhaustion catching up with the energetic kid.

Unbeknown to Sai, a pair of pale blue eyes watched him head towards the inn. The wind played with his purple kimono, his chains jingling invisible to all of those around. A small, sadistic smile seemed to adore the man's face as he appeared to disappear into thin air.

* * *

If Naruto had to sum up how he was feeling in one word, it would be "Shitty". He was ordered by Sakura to stay in bed and get some much needed rest. What was worse was that Sai was watching over him. Why the hell was he stuck with Sai all the time any way?! Naruto growled as he rolled over for the fifth time. How could he get any sleep with somebody watching him?

"We're worried that you might try something hasty..." Naruto huffed. Great, now Sai could read his mind. Just fucking great.

"Like what? I'm not so stupid that I don't know how to take care of myself."

"Then why have you fainted twice now?" Naruto clenched the blanket, glaring at the wall opposite of where Sai sat. "Well? If you're taking care of yourself why is it that-"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY!" Naruto shouted at the black-haired ninja. "I don't know why I'm fucking fainting everywhere, okay?!" He curled into himself as shiver ran through his body. That feeling was there again, something swimming inside him.

Sai was silent as he watched his brother-figure **(1)**shiver underneath the blankets. He had insisted that he stay with Naruto because he was there for both of the blonds faints. It was a weak reason but he wanted to make sure that Naruto was okay. Much to his horror (and happiness) he had come to value the blond and wanted to make sure that he was safe.

"Do you have any idea's what causes them then?" Naruto snorted, uncurling himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you eaten anything that doesn't agree with you? Or perhaps you've been over exerting yourself?" Naruto was silent as he went through his head anything that could have caused it. "Or perhaps-"

"Chains." Sai's eyes latched onto blue ones as Naruto rolled over, gripping his pillow. "I- uh... Every time I feel dizzy or something, I can hear chains in the background. Jeez, what am I saying?!" The blond ruffled his hair, clenching his eyes closed. "I must be going insane or something!" Sai's eye's took on a soft form of pity as he watched Naruto clutch his pillow like a child would a stuff animal. His face was buried deep in it's comfort and the way his shoulders shook, Sai predicted that he was crying or at least on the verge of tears. Plastering on a fake smile (being truly disturbed by the strong teens tears) Sai patted his shoulder. Naruto looked up, his eyes watery.

"It's fine Naruto-kun **(2)**, you're probably just tired." Naruto quickly brushed away his tears, rolling away from the teen.

"Yeah, whatever." Sai sighed as he leaned back against 'his' wall.

"Good-night, Naruto-kun." Naruto let his eye's slowly drop.

"Night Sai." he whispered out as sleep enveloped him. Sai's smile soon became real as Naruto's breaths evened out.

* * *

Yusumi stood silently outside of the boys room, his feet dangling on air. He wanted so badly to rush in there and comfort the boy, telling him that he was perfectly fine. A sad smile decorated his sharp features as he walked inside the room, right through the wall.

The blonds guard had also fallen asleep, but the pale man could see the tense muscles, ready to move if there was any sign of trouble. A sigh brushed past Yusumi's lips as he let his eyes fall onto the boy. The child was by far the youngest he had ever heard or seen of. He sat down quietly on his knee's beside the boy's futon.

Pale, blue eyes lit up as he smiled lovingly down at the boy. He was happy that he was able to come see the blond tonight. Usually he never gets to meet another bearer, let alone see one. He's always locked up in that damn cellar. Yusumi gazed at the boy's tanned face and was surprised to see his sky-blue eyes staring back at his own. They seemed glazed over, not really seeing.

_He must still be asleep..._Yusumi reasoned as the eyes continued to gaze at him. A hand, that appeared so much smaller than it really was, reached out towards him.

"Yusumi?" The boy's voice rang out silently. The man bit back a gasp and allowed himself to reach out and grab the boys hand. Of course the boy could see him. Their chains could sense each other, along with that horrid thing that came with them.

_"Yes?" _He asked, his voice washing over the younger of the two. The boy simply smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing..." And Naruto's hand fell through the others as Yusumi found himself waking up back in his own body.

* * *

Sakura smiled as a tired looking Naruto and Sai came down the stairs. In her hands was a small box, the package that was to be given to Tsunade.

"About time you guys came down!" she scolded them, smiling. "Really, it's almost noon!"

"My apologies Sakura-san **(3)**. But Naruto-kun just wouldn't wake up."

"Oh?" Sakura let her eyes fall onto Naruto. If anything he did look like he needed more sleep. He had bags under his eyes and his hair seemed to droop. Noticing Sakura's gaze, Naruto quickly straightened himself.

"I'm fine Sakura-Chan! Let's go!" He cheered out, as he jogged out of the inn.

Sakura and Sai sighed as they both left the inn as well. They soon met up with Kakashi and Yamato. The older of the two gazed at Naruto with worry in his eyes. "Naruto, if you're not up-"

"What are you saying Kakashi-Sensei?! I'm fine!" The blond encouraged, jumping off into the tree's. The entire group sighed once again (they seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and jumped off, after their blond teammate.

* * *

The mission had felt too easy, so Kakashi wasn't to surprised when some rouge ninja had shown up. The mayor had warned him that there was important documents on the discovery of a new type of weapon and that criminals would want to get their hands on it. The ninjas headbands were scratched up so bad that there was no way to determine what village, and even their techniques gave nothing away.

Team 7 had broken up in order to throw off the other ninjas. It was clear that they were stronger than the thief's, but the trouble-makers still had their numbers. Kakashi punched another one in the jaw as Sakura did a round house kick to one of their faces. The two had at least five left after the original twelve.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura said quickly dodging another attack. All the man did was nod and Sakura punched the ground with all her might, shocking a large number of the rouges.

"W-what the hell!" One of them shouted, clearly peeing his pants at the young girls strength.

"I may not look like it-" Sakura paused as she brought her arm back. "-But I'm pretty strong." And with a quick gut shot, the poor ninja was sent smashing through trees, landing unconscious.

"Sakura, please be nicer to our opponents." Kakashi openly mocked as he held a another ninjas arms behind his back, throwing him at the others. Sakura giggled, angering the ninjas.

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensei." The still standing ninjas growled deeply as they charged at the duo.

* * *

Yamato slammed yet another poor man into a tree, having the wood wrap around him in a strangled hold. Sai sent another rush of snakes down onto the attackers from his haven up in the sky.

"Got you know!" A ninja shouted as he jumped up behind a shocked Sai and punched his hard in the face, causing the teen to go through his bird and land harshly onto the ground.

"Sai?!" The captain called out only to have to avoid another punch. His eye's darted to where Sai was and sighed when he saw the pale child stand up, eyes set dead on their target.

Slamming his open hand into the puncher's chest caused the man to fly backwards, being fixed too a tree just like the others. He quickly turned around and ducked under another ones leg as she aimed for his head. Yamato sighed, not really all for hitting a women but dealt a swift punch to the gut, stunning the girl.

Sai had slammed his offender into the ground, returning the favor for earlier, as he felt a shiver run down his spine. He wasn't sure why, but he felt something was off. However his eyes quickly landed on the next opponent, all worries escaping him with the battle.

* * *

Naruto cured again as another weak punch landed on his bruising face. Guys that should have been easy were outrageously hard for the teen. He felt drained and pained, having difficulties even moving.

Landing a bloody sicking punch to one of the slower ninja, Naruto smiled in satisfactory as the man didn't even breath as he landed hard on the ground. Another attacker raced behind Naruto, crying out in rage. A fist landed in his face and he was sent slamming into a sturdy tree. The sound of cracking bones seemed to ring through the small area that Naruto occupied.

"W-what the hell!?" One of the ninjas cried. Just minutes ago he was loosing and now? A sick smile twisted across Naruto's face, his body filling with adrenaline and something else. It felt foreign to him but he welcomed it.

As Naruto charged at the shocked ninjas he let out a cry, the sound of chains breaking through his mouth as his blood shot out, morphing into looped objects of iron and a shadow that seemed darker than black with sharp, monstrous claws. **(4)**

* * *

Yusumi sat in his cell with his hands placed in prayer. He could feel the horrid clangs of the metal inside him. The priests above rushed about, having gotten approval from him that another bearer was awakening. As he prayed, tears fell like rain down Yusumi's cheeks. The child shouldn't have woken up so soon! And what if the priests didn't get to him in time?! Yusumi dared not think about it as he felt the monster inside the blond tear out with the chains, attacking what ever it saw as a threat.

**Story Notes**

**(1) You know, with the whole Sasuke thing and the picture book? Seems pretty reasonable and all...**

**(2) Notice the sudden honorific? See #3**

**(3) I really have let to no idea on what honorifics that they use for each other. With Sai, I like the idea of it changing, espically with Naruto**

**(4) This is my first time doing an actual fight scene. I'm dead serous. Please tell me if I did it any good. It should have been longer I think, but I like how it was. Also I didn't feel like looking up their technnigues so their just that kickin'...**


	4. Massacre a Cure

**A/N: Wha- I have a fanfic account? No, of course not... Just kidding. Sorry for the late update, my inner self went out of commission for awhile and she's just starting up again... I blame my cat!**

**Special thanks to all reviewers and readers who have waited so patiently~!**

**_Reading Legend_**

_normal_

_"talking"_

_thinking_

_"Thought talk"_

_SHOUTING_

Expressing/Exaggerating

_Blackened Chains_

_Chapter 4: Massacre a Cure_

_Would you laugh at their pain because they are different from you? Would you tear through their bodies like the monster you are? Of course not, because thats what they, mirrors of yourselves._

* * *

Blood coated the field like fresh paint. The sicking smell lingering in the once clean air. Corpses, bodies, lifeless objects laid scattered around the ground. Some where even suspended in trees. It was like a vision straight from hell. A vision of nothing but murder and bloodshed.

A blond teen stood in the middle of the mass, black chains floating around him. His eye's were akin to a monsters. The white of his eye was a deep red, almost crimson as it surrounded the pupil. The iris seemed not to exist, the pupil expanding to take in more light than needed.

The boy seemed to walk almost blissfully around, admiring it's handiwork. Hearing a gasp of pain he turned towards the ground where a still breathing creature lay.

"P-please spare me!" It begged. Naruto smirked, locking eyes with the imbecilic. The man sucked in his breath. For it was like looking at death itself, his mind swallowed up in those horrid eyes.

"Why should we~" His voice was haunting, a deep note of amusement in it. He pressed down harder on the arm that had forced the earlier gasp escape. "We are simply doing what you do~" Naruto leaned forward, raising one clawed hand, it's skin black as if rotting.

"Please have mercy!" The man cried, tears streaming down his face. The famed fox grin spread across Naruto's face, his canines flashing out at the man. His eyes flashed darkly.

"Why, I don't even know what your mercy is!" And rearing back his hand, he aimed it for the chest, where the heart was beating a mile a second.

"HALT!" The clearing echoed with the command, everything falling into it's deathly silence once more. Naruto turned towards the voice, ignoring the sigh of relief the man emitted. His face twisted into one of displeasure as he gazed at the feeble human that had screamed the word.

"You will not harm him!" Naruto snorted, placing a now bare foot onto the mans chest, pushing down. Audible snapping was heard and the man cried out in pain. "We told you to halt!" The teen smirked.

"So~" He purred out, adding more pressure. "Who says we must listen?"

"We do!" Naruto could see them clearly now. A group of twelve monks. The teen snorted again. They were nothing but pathetic mortals, what could they hopeto accomplish? "Please let the man live and come with us." Naruto purred again.

"Please? By adding that word I can tell that you have no authority over me." With that said he lifted his foot,

"Wait! Don't do that!" And smashed it down on the ribs of the man. A sickening crunch resonated through the clearing and several monks paled as Naruto lifted up his foot for all to see. It was covered in thick blood, small pieces of bone caught between the holes. The man himself had a huge, oval shape in his chest. What was probably the worst though, was the now labored breathing of the dying man. Naruto grinned down at the man as he placed his foot back to the ground.

"Told you I don't have mercy." Loud footsteps sounded as the teen watched the group of monks surround him lazily. Forming a perfect circle, the monks began to chant, Naruto laughing like a maniac.

"Keep steady men! We must subdue him!" Naruto laughed louder as he twirled around on spot, wiping his bloodied claws at them, drenching them in the sinned blood. "Steady!" The leader shouted again as one of the monks appeared ready to run like hell.

"Master Keri!" One of them shouted, tightening his hands to keep his power flowing. "He's much stronger than the others.!" Naruto smirked at them, enjoyment dancing in his large pupils. "Isn't he supposed to be new born." The Keri man grunted in agreement as he too pushed more power in, the black chains slowly sliding within the flesh.

"Oh~ I know what you guys are!" The blond proclaimed as he left his arms be constricted to his side. "You're the weird ones who claim to 'help' us." He laughed harshly. "What a joke!" The monks could feel their energy drain rapidly, very little effects showing. "Perhaps I should play with you~!" His chains clattered against each other in excitement, ringing ghastly over them. "It would be so much more fun than his pathetic chanting you keep doing!"

"Focus men, do not let his words sway you."

"Why, what ever made you think that there was anything to sway?" He asked darkly, his eyes glittering like dying embers. "You HAVE no focus! You WILL fail! Can't you SEE that!" He shouted, expressing specific words.

"Don't listen to him! He's just trying to delude us."

"Delude? Delude?!" A cruel laugh emitted from his soft lips. "It is yourselves that you delude. Do you really thinkthat I'll submit so easily!" Naruto shouted as he focused on pushing the now suffocating aura of the monks back. "I will not let you catch me!"

A monk cried out as he felt his energy begin to be torn to bits, like a piece of raw meat. The others began to panic, either loosing control or falling to the same fate.

"That bastard MUST have been lying! This is way to strong for a newborn!"

"Yusumi would never lie about something like this!" Keri shouted towards the disbelieving member. Suddenly, the monstrous power that emitted from Naruto all but vanished, the chains hanging limp.

"Yusumi? You guys know Yusumi?!" He cried out, his eyes locking onto that of Keri's. The monk looked confused at the question.

"Why do you wish to know?" Naruto emitted a hiss.

"Answer my question if you do not want to die here, mortal." He all but spat. The monk looked weary at the child, but as he gazed he noticed something. The chains were slowly going back inside, the red fading back to white and the blue iris re-showing. Rushing forward, the monk caught the now unconscious teen.

"Master?"

"Calm down. The boy used to much of his power earlier." He gazed sadly at the field. "And though it is a horrid fate to anyone, we should be thankful, otherwise we would have been the one loosing our lives." And with a quick prayer to the deceased, the monks quickly took off towards the temple that contained Yusumi.

* * *

Sakura placed her hand over her mouth as he felt the bile threatening to escape. She had never seen such a massacre in her life, even the attack on Konoha by Orochimaru seemed kind compared to this.

"Pakun, can you find Naruto's scent?" Kakashi asked as he and Yamato searched the corpses.

"I'm afraid the bloods to strong to smell anything."

"Alright, thank you." The ninja dog nodded as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked, her hand still over her mouth. He shook his head.

"We will have to search the field for any traces of him." Sakura seemed horrified.

"B-but Kakashi-Sensei! Theres bodies everywhere!" Kakashi did a curt nod.

"All the more reason to search. Listen Sakura, we have to find Naruto. What if he's injured?" The girl nodded slowly, face slightly green as the smell once again assaulted her nostrils.

"Kakashi-san!" Yamato called out, waving from where he stood near the center of the field. Sai was looking everywhere but the floor. The two rushed over.

"What is is Yamato?" The anbu member gazed down at the body that the two of them had found. Kakashi followed his eyes and, even with all his experience, almost heaved.

A man laid dead with a large wound in his chest. Bones and organs were in disarray and the lungs where crushed, forcing blood into the throat. His eyes were literally bulging out of their sockets and blood dribbled down his mouth that was opened in a silent scream. Kakashi couldn't even bring himself to attempt to close his eyes with a sign of respect, to disgusted by the site.

"What monster could have done this?" He asked out loud. Yamato nodded.

"I belief that whatever did this also caused what we're standing in the middle of.

"Was it the Kyuubi?" Yamato shook his head. "Than what?"

"That's what worries me Kakashi-san. There's no evidence left. All Sai and I can conclude is that this creature had sharp claws for almost all of the dead have been slashed. Other's, closer to the center, have burned marks around their throats. Those... are more disturbing...

And indeed they were. The skin was shriveled up, the organs breaking through a spots and the visible bone a pale blue.

"It's like the life was sucked out of them..." The one-eyed ninja commented. Yamato nodded.

"We actually belief it was something like that." Sakura who had been quite the whole time decided to speak up,

"Then, what about Naruto?"

* * *

When Naruto came too, he was in a small room in a warm futon. A wet rag was on his forehead and the only light in the room emitted from a small lamp light. His body was stiff and several bandages were wrapped around wounds that, though there was nothing there, there was a great amount of numbing pain.

"Ah, you're awake." The teen turned his head slowly, wincing slightly in pain. The man from his dream was there, sitting patiently with his kimono pooling out around him.

"Yusumi?" The man nodded, beckoning with his covered arms towards himself.

_"Come here..."_The voice in his mind was sweet and trusting, and Naruto soon found himself dragging his poor body over to the man. Once within reaching distance, Yusumi pulled Naruto forward, placing the pained boy in his lap, his legs crossed.

Naruto rested his head on the strong chest, not caring about weakness. His entire body seemed to be able to relax and the pain seemed to disappear. Yusumi was stroking his hair lovingly.

"Are you alright?" He asked aloud. Naruto nodded, sleep pegging at him. Yusumi wrapped his arms around the boy in a protective hug. "I'm glad to hear that." His voice was smooth and deep, filled with a calming aura. Naruto snuggled closer, clenching a small bit of the fabric that laid across Yusumi's chest. Said man laughed lightly bringing his knees up and laying down on Naruto's futon, the boy laying on top of him.

Placing him down softly to the side, Yusumi smiled lovingly as the body curled up against him once more as he drifted off to sleep. A sudden knock at the door reminded Yusumi of the current predicament.

"Come in." He said coldly, all previous emotion gone from his voice.

"Well, Yusumi, what do you think?" The man didn't bother turning to face him, preferring to gaze at the childish face beside him.

"He is much stronger than expected. However he seems peaceful."

"Peaceful? Peaceful?!" Keri shouted earning nothing but a glare from Yusumi as he gripped Naruto's hand.

"Be silent Keri." The monk averted his eyes, not meeting the man's glare. "You should know better than this."

"That childslaughtered hundreds!" He hissed out, careful of his volume. Yusumi tightened his grip.

"Your point?"

"You call him peaceful and yet he was able to kill all those people?! You did not see what I saw Yusumi! You did not see him toy with life like he knows not of-"

"Mercy?" Keri stood baffled as Yusumi finished his sentence. "Of course he doesn't. There is no such thing as mercy to us." Keri glared down at him but Yusumi simply ignored him. He wasn't important. Only this child was important at this moment. "Now leave, I don not wish to speak with a sympathetic man." He heard a snort as the door slid close. Heaving a sigh, he rolled so that he was holding himself above the sleeping boy.

"Tell me, what's so special about you?" He asked the boy, though the question was more directed at himself. "Why have you bonded with that monster so well?" Laying back down on his side, Yusumi pulled the boy close to him like a child would a stuff animal. "How is it, that you are able to quite my own?"

* * *

**All right, one thing to say; YUSUMI IS NOT GAY! He's just over-brotherly to Naruto because they both posses the black chains...**

**Please Review~**


End file.
